justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dynamite
"Dynamite" by Taio Cruz' '''is featured on ''Just Dance 3, Just Dance Wii 2 and Just Dance Now. Dancers The coaches appear to be wearing 30's clothing with Asian influences. In the remake, the clothes they wear are in a slightly darker shade. 'P1' *A blue hat with a yellow line *A blue suit with red suspenders *A cyan shirt with a red tie *Purple and cyan sneakers 'P2' *Short dark purple hair with a red brooch on it *Red chinese dress with golden designs on it *A dark purple bracelet on her left hand *Red pumps 'P3' *Purple hair with a cyan brooch on it *A cyan dress with cherry red and blue designs *A blue feather boa *Cyan pumps 'P4' *A yellow hat *A yellow shirt with light purple lines *A light purple vest with cyan buttons *Light purple pants *Cherry red bow tie and shoes Dynamitequat coach 1@2x.png|P1 dynamitequat_coach_4_big.png|P1 Dynamitequat coach 2@2x.png|P2 dynamitequat_coach_2_big.png|P2 Dynamitequat coach 3@2x.png|P3 dynamitequat_coach_3_big.png|P3 Dynamitequat coach 4@2x.png|P4 dynamitequat_coach_1_big.png|P4 Background The routine takes place in a dinner theater, with lights from the stage and light pillars. It is very bright and orange. Gold Moves Classic There 2 Gold Moves for each coach in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Put your hands out in a "wave pattern" with P2 going to the left, P1 going to the right, followed by P3 going to the right, and finally P4 going to the left. This is done very fast and is not counted as a "wave Gold Move". Gold Move 2: Same as Gold Move 1 but in the opposite direction. Dynamite GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 Dynamite GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup. Gold Move 1: Put your hands up and out in a "V" position and then make sort of like a "U''" (Done with the dancer from ''Hey Boy Hey Girl) (Note that this isn't a gold move in the Hey Boy Hey Girl classic version.) Dynamite Mashup GM.png|Only Gold Move (Hey Boy Hey Girl) Mashup Dynamite has a Mashup on Just Dance 3 that can be unlocked with Mojo. Dancers (No Repeats): *TiK ToK (JD2) *Cosmic Girl (JD2) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Let's Go To The Mall (JD3) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Cosmic Girl (JD2) *Rasputin (JD2) *California Gurls (JD3) Appearances in Mashups Dynamite appears in the following Mashup: * ''You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Trivia *"F**k" is censored. *The background looks like the one from ''Mugsy Baloney''. * The girls seem to use a move similar to [[The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss)|''The Shoop Shoop Song (It's In His Kiss)]].'' * P2 looks like P2 from ''Heavy Rotation'','' P3 looks similar to [[Jungle Drum|''Jungle Drum]]'' and P4 looks similar to [[I Don't Feel Like Dancin'|''I Don't Feel Like Dancin']]. * In the Mashup, the dancer from ''Hey Boy Hey Girl'''' has a Gold Move that is not available on the original routine. * P1 and P4 are flipped when selecting your coach on Just Dance Now. * The gold outline of the Gold Move pictograms in Just Dance Now is very hard to see; this can easily confuse players. * In the beta version, the dancers were originally going to have different colour schemes. ** This can be seen in a photo that contains some of the beta elements for Just Dance 3, and some pictograms in the pictogram sprite are in different colors that match with the beta color schemes. Here is a list of the beta elements concerning the dancers: *** P1 was originally going to wear red instead of light blue. His tie was blue, his hat was red, and parts of his shoes was also red. Also, his glove was going to be dark blue. *** P2 was originally going to wear dark blue instead of red. The flower accessory on her head was blue, along with her shoes. *** P3's beta element was similar to her in-game version. However, parts of her dress was purple, and her feather boa was going to be red. *** P4's beta element was also similar to his in-game version. However, instead of a blue glove, he had a red glove, his pants was more purple, his bowtie was blue, and his shoes were blue as well. Gallery DynamiteMenu.png|Dynamite on Just Dance 3 Dynamite Bubble.png|The Song's Bubble dynamitemashupmenububble.png|The Mashup Menu Bubble dynamiteeeeeeeee.jpg Dynamitequat.jpg|Dynamite Dynamitegirl.png|P2's avatar on ''Just Dance 2014 47.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 dynamitenobelprize.png|Dynamite (Original) Dynamitemashup.png|Dynamite (Mashup) pictos-sprite DYnamite.png|Pictograms Screenshot 2015-02-12-20-12-10-1.png Dynamite JDNow Dancers Selection.PNG|Dancers are flipped on JDNow when choosing Dynamitebeta.png|Beta DynamiteAllBetaPictograms.png|All of the beta pictograms dynamite jd3 picto 1.png|Just Dance 3 Pictogram in JDNOW files dynamite jd3 picto 2.png|Another Just Dance 3 Pictogram in JDNOW files Videos File:Taio Cruz - Dynamite File:Just Dance 3 - Dynamite - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 3 - Dynamite (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Dynamite Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Dance Crews Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs that appear in music videos Category:Around-The-World Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Beta Elements Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Remade Songs